Finding Humanity
by AlunnaOfTheMoon
Summary: Born of privilege, raised to be the ultimate warrior, on the road of supreme conquest- The Lord of the West is beyond compare. Everything and everyone is beneath him, but the cold youkai despises no other like humans. Humans have recently nested into the Westernlands and he will not tolerate it. The mass extermination ends with his soul trapped, his body mortal, and his heart human
1. Chapter 1

Orange and red hues splashed across the horizon as the darkness of night began to take over the sky. Standing tall, the Lord of the Western Lands gazed at the dying light. Across the field where he was his pointed ear twitched at a sound. Turning his body around the youkai lord observed the form of the village miko shakingly make her way onto her feet. Holding a hand to her chest, a usually pristine white haori seeped red, the pressure of the hand barely keeping bay to the precious life's blood wanting to pour fourth.

Hundreds lay dead between them, blood staining the green earth beneath their cooling bodies. The dying miko being the last of the lot of humans that recently took up residence in the beautiful lands of the west. They had only heard of the beauty and possibility for better, more prosperous times from a passerby before packing up what little they had left from their decimated town in the bandit and evil-youkai infested Southernlands. Once the healer of over a thousand people, Ruu looked over the remains of her people and felt her very soul cripple, gasping in agony she fell onto her knees, hand still clutching her chest.

She felt her head spin and eyes fading in and out of focus, not knowing if it was from the blood loss or the loss of her people. It mattered not, her time was short and she knew it. Lazily blinking, she became aware of a pair of black shoes stop before her. The murderer was back to finish her off but she would go down with honor she vowed, defiantly ignoring her failing body she glared up. The sword he used to slay countless of her innocent brethren was pointed at her, his face lacking emotion as her glare matched his own cold golden eyes.

"You make me sick, youkai," She spat.

"You were warned ningen filth, vacate my lands and you would have been spared, even if this Sesshoumaru believes your existence as a curse on all lands." Frigidly, he stared down at her in unwavering distaste.

Recognizing the name, Ruu's face contorted in deep confusion, "Lord Sesshoumaru, the hero of the lands? I don't believe it... I heard of the valiant hero Lord Sesshoumaru, who finally stopped the evil hanyou Naraku with the Miko of the Shikon, you cannot possibly be him! How dare you sully such a pure soul, the wielder of the life sword, imposter! Only someone pure could have achieved such with the help of the Shikon Miko!" Finding new strength, Ruu felt herself surge with raw emotion and power.

Scoffing slightly, Sesshoumaru glared down at the poorly informed being, "You bore me human as this Sesshoumaru is the one and only, a contributor to the destruction of the vile hanyou and the destructor of you and your village and any more filthy humans that come." He sneered, lowering the sword in his hand down then gesturing to the sword on his hip "and if you need further proof, here resides Tensaiga, the sword of Heaven." Taking sick satisfaction, Sesshoumaru watched as recognition then the crestfallen look pass on the dying humans face, now silent in acknowledgement.

Breaking the silence, "Where is your heart youkai? Compassion for those weaker than you? Doesn't your very soul cry out in torment?" Ruu looked back up in his detached eyes, feeling her living body fail her but surprised that her spiritual quantity grow and expand. She felt like she was on the verge of falling, her powers about to carry her to the Otherside she assumed, with only the conversation keeping her here on the living plane.

Noticing the incoming night even more, just a few wisps of light on the edge of the horizon left Sesshoumaru decided to finally just kill the Miko just when she spoke. Indulging her, "A true youkai has not a heart but strength, the heart is weakness, this Sesshoumaru feels nothing for you and your races plight, this Sesshoumaru is superior to you every way, ruled by emotions and physically weak, look where you and your race are because of it. Pathetic."

Breaking away eye contact Ruu looked down, "How can you be so cruel? Youkai have hearts, they have souls- They love... just like us humans. There are bad people on both ends, but it's a choice..." She whimpered, a painful spasm rippling throughout her body, "Where did you go wrong?"

"This Sesshoumaru is never wrong." Raising his demonic sword back towards her, "There is nothing about this Sesshoumaru that is akin to a human, I would sooner slay myself then be anything like such." Intent on ending the conversation Sesshoumaru raised his sword about to bring it down to slay the human like the rest of her village when he suddenly became stiff and frozen in place as the miko released her bleeding chest and grabbed his legs.

Her whole body began to glow and she peered up locking gazes, Sesshoumaru stared in hollow blinding blue-white holy eyes. Sensing the danger, he tried to retreat but was still frozen in place. 'How is it possible? A mere human miko being able to bind this Sesshoumaru.' He thought.

Otherworldly voices exited her mouth in rushed chanting, the glow to her body becoming more and more bright that soon Sesshoumaru was blinded by it. As the voices growing louder and faster, a painful stabbing sensation ran through his body. He was feeling weaker by the second until he couldn't feel anything at all, numbness everywhere, and as soon as it came it passed and he fell to the ground, finally freed.

Swiftly standing to regain himself, Sesshoumaru glared down at the now slumped figure of the miko laying on the grass before him, her brown eyes looking back widened. At her laugh he felt a sudden rush anger, the intensity getting the better of him, "What is so funny human?" To this, she gave another short labored laugh. She reached out to him, her hand enclosing something. Trying to use his senses to detect what is was, Sesshoumaru paused. What was going on, he couldn't smell anything? He looked around and everything was, skewed in a sort, he brought up his arm, dull nails staring back at him.

Eyes widening in horror, pure unrefined emotion racked though his body and he couldn't help but feel panic overwhelm his changed body, "WOMAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS SESSHOUMARU!"

Arm shaking, her very soul being drained into the palm of her hand. Taking in her final breaths, she opened her palm, "You need to be stronger Sesshoumaru, only true strength will save you now." With that, she dropped her arm, a shiny glowing ball rolled out of her palm through the grass until hitting Sesshoumaru's boot.

Looking down, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he gazed into the swirling depths of the jewel by his foot, hoping and praying to every Kami he ever had heard of that it wasn't what he thought it was. The Shikon no Tama, only, instead of some unknown miko and nameless demons souls trapped in it, it was his own.

A/N

Hope you guys liked it, please review as I love to read what you guys think of it and guess what I have coming :)

~Alunna 3


	2. Chapter 2

Raven black hair blew in the wind on a bright and sunny day in the Sengoku jidai. The owner of said hair was anything but bright and sunny as she usually was though. Sitting on the rim of the Bone-eaters well, Kagome soured her mood thinking of what she was suppose to do. Her heart was torn, scattered and lost as the Shikon once was. The Shikon no Tama, a curse and a blessing, was the root of her life being turned upside down and literally her body, mind and soul being torn apart. It caused so much destruction, so much pain and loss and it was her fault. Broken, it gave her reason, a duty to return time and time again to fix her mistake. Now, unlike her heart, the Shikon was finally made whole, and was gone from the world by the wish her hanyou made. How selfless he was, wishing for Kohaku's life instead of turning full youkai as he always wanted.

With the jewel gone, was her time here done? It was always her duty to come back, with it gone, was she just supposed to go home, never to return? To forget her second family, the people who she shared her blood, sweat and tears with over the past four years? Kagome threw her hands up and sighed in exasperation, this was way too confusing. On one hand she knew she should leave, this wasn't her time, she could really mess things up right? With her strange clothes and gadgets along with her independent modern personality, nothing but trouble could come that.

But on the other hand, would she just be expected to leave? Her heart tightened in her chest as she thought of the people she loved here in the past. Sango, Miroku... Kaede and Shippo... Inuyasha, oh how her heart aches for his. Would the gods be so cruel, to thrust the burden of the jewel on her, the responsibility and feud that was never her own but forced to finish, only to rip her away from the only positive aspect? Questions, uncertainty and doubt seemed endless to Kagome, she felt so overwhelmed by it all, all she could do was sit there, staring at the bugs fly around the grass at her feet and absentmindedly feel jealous how free they were.

A thought crossed her mind and she spoke aloud to herself, "That's if the well lets me through at all though..." The jewel was gone, she might be stuck here and not even know it. The decision would be out of her hands. Peaking around her shoulder she looked down into the darkness of the well. Smiling slightly she felt some tension leave her, "If that's the case, then so be it..." She felt a slight pang of fear and sadness for her family on the other side but with that an understanding dawned on her. The feeling of the loss of the family on the other side didn't compare to the loss she contemplated just moments before with her family here. It suddenly became a bit clearer what her inner self was more leaning towards.

Feeling slightly more optimistic, she stood turning towards the village. Kagome wanted to talk to Kaede before any decision would be made. Perhaps the understanding and wise miko would be the unbiased voice of reason she would need. The others, they'd want her to stay regardless of the consequences she was sure.

Making her way through the growing village, Kagome passed Miroku and Sango's new home. She smiled, thinking of how they were now free to build a family like they want, all that was missing was a few items from home. Sango and Kohaku with the help of Miroku took a trip to old demon exterminators village to see if there was anything salvageable of their old home yesterday morning. Kagome hoped they found whatever it was they were looking for, even if it was only closure.

Reaching Kaede's, Kagome pushed through the door and smiled a greeting at the old woman she was looking for. Stirring the pot of broth in front of her, "Hello child, how is Kagome today?" Kaede answered Kagome's smile with one of her own.

Frowning a bit, Kagome absently rubbed her arm and looked away, "Well, not the greatest. I... I need to talk to you about something."

Turning away from the simmering pot, Kaede took a spot on a mat on the floor, "Ye are wondering what should ye do now that the Shikon no Tama is gone."

Gasping, Kagome looked down into the understanding miko's eyes. Of course she would know exactly what was bothering her, she always did. "Well yeah, I've been thinking 'bout it for a while and I want to stay but I know I should go but then I know that maybe I can't or shouldn't go and Inuyasha but then my mom-"

"Child.." Kaede cut off her ramblings, "Ye not have to worry."

Coming to sit in front of her, "What do you mean I don't have to worry? I'm so scared now that I'll lose a part of me with whatever choice I do make..."

"When the moment is right, ye will make the decision that is the right one. It will be so obvious that ye will wonder why you even contemplated any other."

Kagome blinked, not quite satisfied, "So you're not telling me to stay or to go, just that I will know when I know?"

Sighing slightly, "Nay Kagome, ye need to come to the point in life when the answer comes, it shall not just pop into ye head. Live Kagome, give it some time, the Shikon was just wished upon three nights passed... Ye need not rush child, enjoy what ye have and make memories that will make up ye life. Ye need not worry..."

Understanding, Kagome smiled, Kaede's words sinking in. She was never given enough credit for the insight she bestowed upon us, what a gift she was to everyone. Knowing she really didn't have to rush the inevitable decision like she previously thought, Kagome felt light and happier than she felt in a long while. "Thank you Kaede, you-"

"KAGOME!" The door flew open as Shippo flew through it into her arms, cutting off her conversation with Kaede.

Holding him up, Kagome saw the panic in his eyes, "What's the matter Shippo?"

"Inuyasha- fighting demons- says holy powers- need you!" He breathed out fast, trying to catch his breath.

Standing swiftly, Kagome yelled a goodbye to Kaede as she rushed out of the hut snagging her bow and arrows on the way. She hadn't sensed anything but then again she wasn't trying to. Shippo pointing in the direction of the hanyou, she took off immediately. Expanding her senses, instantaneously she felt her body pulse and Kagome's eyes widened, 'It couldn't be...'

Running closer she could hear the fight just up ahead over the hill, again she felt the familiar pulse but somehow, different. Whatever it was though, Kagome knew it was a good thing Shippo came for her. Coming over the edge of the hill was the battle and she stopped, taking note of all whom were there. Inuyasha with his sword out, pushed back a rather large boar demon with red beady eyes, a murder of crow demons above him, trying to attack Inuyasha as he was preoccupied with the largest of the group and finally a scorpion demon was to the right them, try to impale a very mangy looking human. Snapping her attention back to her hanyou, she watched as he heaved the large boar demon across the field.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha's voiced roared as the wind scar plowed across the land shredding the boar.

Responding to their leaders demise, the crows swarmed Inuyasha. Impulsively, Kagome notched an arrow and let it fly. The vibrant glow of her miko powers shot with the arrow taking about half of the lot of birds. Inuyasha sprang free, gave her an acknowledging look before attacking the birds, pecking them off one by one, their numbers diminishing quickly.

Turning her attention back to the scorpion, she notched another arrow as she tried to get a clearer shot. For being as large as it was, it was quite fast. Still trying to stab the unknown man with its stinger, it kept hitting the ground as he, as gracefully as she ever seen a human, dodge its attacks. But a human can only keep up with a demon for so long, right when she was about to let her arrow go, the scorpion struck the ground in front of the man so hard it sent grass and dirt particles along with the man through the air. As the dust settled, Kagome saw the scorpion set eyes on the now unmoving man. Before it could make its death blow her sacred arrow purified it into nothingness just as Inuyasha pecked off the last crow, a cloud of black bloody feathers falling around him as he landed.

Hurrying towards the unconscious man, Kagome made sure he was still alive. Inuyasha came up beside her as she stood up.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

Crossing his arms over his chest, "Tch, I dunno... I felt some demons and holy powers coming towards the village, that's when Shippo took off to go get you. When I got here I found this dumb-ass trying to take them on. They were demanding they give him 'the power' or whatever. He must have a death wish or something, baka."

Looking back down at the man, Kagome felt her body pulse again, harder this time. Something about him was hauntingly familiar. From the way he looked, to the strange aura that pulsed around him. It was like the Shikon Jewel, but not. She didn't know how to explain it. He was caked in mud, head to toe, like he ran through a swamp. Blood botched his brown-grey stained clothes and his quite long black hair was missing a large chunk. It was cut off above his shoulders, like he barely missed a death swing to his neck and it took half his hair instead. What mysteries this man has brought.

"Inuyasha, can you pick him up and bring him to Kaede?"

Inuyasha grunted in response, but right as he was about to grab him, the unknown man's dark brown eyes shot open in a glare, "Do not dare to touch me, filthy half-breed."

Gasping, Kagome took a step back, her head reeling. She knew that voice...

"What did ya just say to me punk? I just saved your worthless human ass!" Inuyasha bellowed, his hand clutching Tetsusaiga hilt.

Kagome watched as the not so unknown man stand, watched his glare and felt a shiver of remembrance. "Inuyasha..." Kagome warned, putting a hand on his arm.

Taking it as a warning not to harm ignorant humans, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Tch... not worth my time anyway, just another idiot human... let's go Kagome." Inuyasha turned around and started to walk away.

Kagome looked at the being in front her one last time and looked away, turning around to follow Inuyasha but froze when he spoke behind her, "Miko."

Turning back around, Kagome look back at him, into his cold brown eyes, "Yes?" was all she could manage as a shiver ran up her spine.

Narrowing his eyes, "You know who I am?"

Hearing Inuyasha approaching her from behind, she calmed a bit and nodded, "Yes."

"You know this guy Kagome? Why didn't you say anything, who is he, how do -you- know him?" Inuyasha spoke behind her, a tinge of jealousy seeping into his voice. How could his Kagome know somebody in the past that he, Inuyasha did not know?

Ignoring Inuyasha, Kagome watched as the impossibly human man moved his arm towards her, hand closed as if he wanted her to take what was in there. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked quietly.

Golden eyes flashed angrily at being ignored, "Who the fuck is this guy Kagome?!" Inuyasha all but yelled beside her.

Looking into the hanyou's eyes, Kagome gave him a look of confusion. How could he not see it, he was human yes, covered in dirt and blood and only Kami knows what but everything about him was the same. His face, his arm missing, his voice... how could he not know?!

Feeling a nudge to her hand, Kagome whipped her head around and saw that the most dangerous person she met was standing right in front of her, pushing something in her hand. She felt it fall into her palm right as Inuyasha shoved him back, "Back off fucktard, what the fuck do you think you are doing touching her!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him in a protective manner.

Thoroughly fed up with the situation, Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with irritation in being left in the dark. Something was going on here between these two and he wanted to know what. Behind Inuyasha's back, Kagome gasped for the umpteenth today. Running her thumb across the smooth orb, she stared into the glowing colors as it turned a bright pink, fully purified. The Shikon Jewel, it was back, but it wasn't the same. Peeking around Inuyasha red shoulder, she caught him staring at her.

"Miko."

Tensing, she moved to Inuyasha side once more, "How?"

Lazily blinking, "That is why I am here."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kagome behind him once more.

Shoving back, tired of being manhandled, "Inuyasha, how can you not see what's right in front of you?" She opened her palm revealing the jewel.

"That's not what I fucking think it is?" He grabbed the tiny ball and brought it right in front of his eyes.

Grabbing it away from him, "Obviously it isn't the same one, but yeah, it's right here in front of us... I don't know much more than that."

"And how the hell did you end up with it?" Inuyasha demanded an answer turning towards the male.

Glaring at the loud hanyou, "It is me."

Face twisting in confusion, "What do you mean 'it's you'? You're a human..."

Kagome moved forward, holding his jewel out to him until it fell into his palm. She sighed, "Inuyasha, can you not see who it is you are talking to?"

Inuyasha sized up the man before them, there was nothing that triggered any memory... His scent was unmistakenly human... he's a cold looking being, long hair, one arm- Comprehension turned gears in his brain and his eyes widened, taking a step back Inuyasha felt many emotions flow through him at that moment.

Looking bored, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the sheer denseness of his hanyou half-brother, "This Sesshoumaru has seeked out you, Shikon Miko, in aid to return this Sesshoumaru to his rightful demonic self."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha fell in a heap of laughter at his brothers predicament. Turning her eyes back onto Sesshoumaru glaring daggers at the hanyou she sighed, another jewel, another mission, another duty... 'Kaede was right,' she humorlessly laughed at herself, 'I didn't have to worry...'

A/N

Hope you guys liked it, please review as I love to read what you guys think and guess what I have coming :) I know some of you guys might have noticed certain key things of Sesshoumaru (Swords, Armor, Mokomoko ect) are missing, it will be explain in next chappy. :)

~Alunna 3


End file.
